Until the End
by AnEverlastingNightRose13
Summary: Sequel to Like a moth to a flame: Seems that the bloodshed isn't over. A new threat loams over the horizon with another war very possible, our favorite characters have to prepare for themselves a war that just doesn't have their lives and millions at stake but the fate of the world too, not even Glob and the Cosmic Owl can save them. Will they survive or fight until the bitter end?
1. Chapter 1

**1: Threat of another war.**

I don't own Adventure Time and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to AnEverlastingNightRose13. I'm so happy with all the awesome reviews I got from Like a moth to a flame so I'm happy to bring out the sequel "Until the End". I hope you enjoy and leave your reviews!

* * *

Pride struggles with Dustin's body weight as he covers his son's face from the rampage of the blowing sandstorm. The sand sticks onto Pride's wet hair, Dustin buries his head into Pride's neck as Pride battles on through the storm. He bangs against the door of his parents house where he and the others have been living with after the war. The magnifying glass of Eye appears,

"Pride!" Eye exclaims as he lets him in, Eye appears next to him in a human vessel of a dark-skinned man and he looks like a person of high class in the Egyptian civilization. Pride falls down as exhaustion takes over him, before he slams Dustin against the ground he twists his back in a painful angle so Dustin doesn't hit the ground. Eye picks up Dustin allowing Pride to relax a bit, Eye pulls him back to his feet, Pride holds his hands out causing Eye to hand over back Dustin. "This child, is yours?!" Eye questions loudly, Pride nods as he sits down on the floor,

"Yes, Ashley didn't tell me she was pregnant, she kidnapped me and in exchange of Dustin's life I had to show her where the original Nightmares were being held." Eye slams his hands over his mouth as he's shocked. Pride raises his eyebrows then turns around to where Eye's staring at. He flinches as Hatred stands behind him, Hatred shakes his head as Pride stands up.

"This, child, is my grandson?" Hatred asks as he studies Dustin, Dustin just stares at Hatred,

"I can explain." Pride stammers out, Hatred shakes his head

"I understand, I would have done the same if I was in your situation." Pride nods, "We have to tell Abelina then, as part of our agreement we have to inform the Allied Kingdoms of anything that can bring war." Hatred informs the others as they get ready to head into the Nightosphere.

* * *

Pride roams through his closet looking for clothes he harbored somewhere from his childhood. Dustin sits on the floor next to Pride as he pulls out a box, Dustin stands up and leans against Pride's shoulder looking down at the clothes in the box. Pride starts pulling out clothes that look about the same size of Dustin. Pride glances over at Dustin as he pulls out his favorite jacket of all time,

"This looks like it fit," Pride starts dressing Dustin into his favorite clothes, Dustin doesn't fight against him. "We got to do something about that hair, she must have not cut it before." Pride sighs in disapproval of Dustin's hair that hangs over his eyes. He grabs a pair of random scissors and starts snipping it away to his liking. Once when he's finished he smiles, "Now you're a proud member of the Black Blood Family!" Pride picks up Dustin as he cleans up the mess with a snap of his finger. "Now time to present Dustin Black Blood to the worlds." Pride smiles down at him, Dustin just puts his head against Pride's collarbone and takes a nap. Pride smirks as he runs his fingers through his hair, his eyes scan around his room, "_I guess I have to change the way how I do things now... Those posters have to go..." _Pride leaves the room and regroups with everyone then teleport themselves into the Nightosphere.

* * *

Marshall and Fionna step out of the portal with Ben clinging onto Fionna's chest. They walk down the corridors into the throne room. A sense of dread washes over them as they see the Black Blood Family (Hatred and his family) inside of the throne room with Abelina and Jacob. Marshall closes the door behind him as Fionna's taken back from the new person in the room.

Pride nods as Fionna looks up at him with the unasked question if the child that's pressed up against his chest is his. Pride swallows as he looks for the right words to announce his child, "Uh, I don't know how to say this, Ashley and I spelt together and she lied to me about her pregnancy, she used it as leverage against me to tell her where the original Nightmares are being held." Pride explains causing Marshall and Wrath to laugh out loud. Fionna smacks Marshall getting him to shut up, but Wrath continues laughing and rolls on the floor. Pride growls "What's so damn funny?" Pride hisses, Wrath looks up and snorts

"I know what she did was wrong but Pride c'mon **_Ashley_**?! Out of all people?! How could you been so careless?! You've seen her without-" Pride snarls as he stomps his foot over Wrath's stomach. Wrath chokes as Pride digs his foot into him,

"SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS! That's the mother of my child and I will not let you insult her because it means you're insulting my child!" Wrath starts pleading mercy causing Pride to remove his foot, Hatred sighs as he puts his face in his hand

"Anyways, the point is, Ashley had revived my parents and knowing her, she'll try searching for my brothers to take revenge on us for her humiliation in the Nightmare War. We need to have a conference with the other Allied Kingdom members to be prepared. If you thought my children were a handful, then expect hell on earth." Hatred warns,

"Your parents and brothers, who are they?" Marshall asks as he stands next to Fionna and Ben with a protective stance forming over them.

"My mother is Madness and my father's Chaos, you've met one of my brothers, Pain, and the other is Misery. Pain is currently locked up inside of a Seal Tag inside my house and is under constant watch but if Misery and my parents come together they can summon him out and call him to their side." Wrath stands up next to his older brother and younger sister Lust, they hang their heads with sinister memories rise. Lust starts to shake so Wrath wraps an arm over her, Pride doesn't do anything, he just stares at Dustin's jet black hair. Love coughs

"I can see if some of my family is willing to join us to push back against the Nightmares. Every Dream is a Nightmare's counterpart allowing our kinds to go into warfare," Hatred looks at her with a worried expression, Love just gives him a blank face. "I know," Abelina draws in breath,

"So it's settled, we will send out a squad to track down Ashley to see if her plans are in motion. I will send out word as soon as it comes in." Everyone leaves but Marshall knows his parents aren't telling him something. Fionna goes out with Ben as Marshall tells her he has to ask something, Marshall puts the lock on the door and looks back.

"Ashley already broke out a Nightmare didn't she? That's why there was an earthquake from the Nightosphere." Marshall accuses, Jacob glances at Abelina,

"She didn't, that was her statement on that she'll destroy us all."


	2. Chapter 2: bonds and the mortal prince

**2: Bonds and the mortal Prince**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys!

* * *

Ashley's on her knees chanting words from long ago, the magic circle drawn around her starts to glow as inky shadows curl from the rim of the circle. She smiles as she continues to chant,

The shadows slither their way to the center and start to form a body. She stands up as the shadows harden into the figure of a man.

"You know Ashley, you're not as stupid as you look." The man says as he looks at her. A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth

"Thanks. Now we have things to discuss." Her and the Nightmare sit down. The Nightmare throws his dark blue back and its black tips frame his face. Ashley just studies his facial tattoo which has a triangle shape above his left eye and continues down to his cheek. Misery notices, "It's the Sigil of Deliora, a demon that's supposedly responsible of pain, hate, and misery across the world in some religion that the humans believed in." He informs causing her to nod

"How are we going to revive the original Nightmares? We need Pain but he's currently locked up," Misery smirks as he points to the Sigil

"The Black Blood brothers can be summon by using the Sigil; we're all connected to each other by this simple tattoo; mine's on my face, Hatred's on the back of his neck, and Pain's on his chest. If I activate it, I'll be able to pull them to wherever I want despite the distance and barriers." Ashley smiles wickedly

"What are we waiting for? Summon up Pain and then we can revive your parents!" She claps her hands eagerly when Misery shakes his finger

"You see, it's not that easy, my mother and father require a sacrifice in order to rally up with anyone. And it's the blood of your enemies who you want to destroy." Misery states, Ashley clenches her jaw and growls

"Fionna's immortal. And Pride doesn't technically have blood..." Misery nods as he comes up with the next best thing.

"Fionna's child, Benjamin, is still **_mortal_**." Ashley shoots her head up.

"What? That's impossible! Marshall and Fionna are immortal so their child must be too!" Misery shakes his head

"How did they become immortal? Bitten but before they were bitten they were mortal and have mortal anatomy meaning their child has inherited that. Marshall cannot bite his son and convert him immortal because the size of his fangs would crush Benjamin's windpipe. So they're buying their time until Benjamin's a bit older so they can convert him, but if we snatch Benjamin and kill the little prince, my parents will take that as a sacrifice and join your side." Misery states, a sense of dread washes of Ashley. Even though she's heartless and dangerous the thought of killing a child that's the same age as her own sickens her. She bites on her lip,

"Fine."

* * *

Fionna drops off Ben with Gluttony as he takes care of Dustin. She's noticed that everytime they mention Pain, the older 7 Deadly Sins seem terrified or so she thinks.

She finds them sitting down as Pride messes with some flames at his fingers. She sits down next to Lust (her and Lust are so close they're 'like totally best friends' according to Lust as humans would have labeled their friendship as) Lust smirks as her perverted thoughts come to mind.

"So... Fi... You and Marshall planning to make Ben a little sibling?" She elbows her and plays a playful smile. Fionna brushes as she looks down

"I uh, Pride! How is Dustin?" She asks trying to change the topic. Pride peels his eyes away from the flames and glances over at her. He just studies her for a split second then returns his attention back to the flames.

"He's alright, he just doesn't do much. Well I mean he does but he's quiet and doesn't put up a fight against you if you're changing him. And Ben?" she smiles

"He's a handful but other than that he doesn't wail out for anything. Anyways I have a question," she fells Wrath's, Lust's, and Pride's eyes on her. She swallows as she measures her words, "Whenever Pain's brought up, you guys react completely different, why if you don't mind." They all look away, Pride doesn't say anything which is unusual because he doesn't mind telling people about himself.

"Pain, scarred us all for life." Lust chokes out causing her brothers to look at her with worried faces. She nods, "Pain and Misery kidnaped us when we were younger to get back at my father so not joining them in warfare. So what's the best way to strike someone than at the apple of their eye?" Pride flings fire out at the wall and a memory appears through the flames. Fionna gets closer and watches it.

* * *

_Wrath, Pride, and Lust are thrown into the cell as Pain and Misery close the door behind them. Pain grabs Lust and she starts screaming, Wrath just watches as he and Pride are being held back by Misery. Pain draws out a small knife and in a struggle cuts the side of her face. She starts to sob when Pride can't take it anymore._

_"**LEAVE** **HER** **ALONE**!" Pain smirks as Lust dangles in the air, she looks at him with a shocked and terrified face. She's about to tell him no when Pain grabs him._

_"So, you're all my brother's half bloods huh? Let's see how much Black Blood Nightmare blood you have," Pain taunts as he hardens his hold on Pride, he fights against him with all the strength an eight year old can muster into his body, Misery grabs a hold of Lust and Wrath, they pull against him trying to break free. Pain grabs Pride's arm as he pulls out a knife,_

_"You have your mother's type hair, you mind if I get some?" Pain laughs as he slices off a part of Pride's hair off of his head. Pride yells as he tries throwing his shoulder into Pain to get away, Pain smirks as he throws him against a pillar. Pride chokes as he hits the pillar with his back. Before he can move, chains coil around him holding him against the wall. Pain grabs Pride by the face, he punches him across his face, Pride hangs his head and glares at him through his hair. Pain keeps punching him trying to get a reaction from him, yet Pride's determined not to let him have the pleasure. Wrath just stares along with Lust, unable to do anything as Misery's hold on them is iron. "Fine, I'll let that stupid stubbornness of yours kill you." Pain throws his knife into Pride's chest finally causing him to scream out. Wrath snarls as his body literally turns into lava, Misery let's go from the sudden burn, Wrath goes over to his brother as he's out cold on the floor. Wrath and Lust curl around him and snarl at the Black Bloods._

* * *

The memory suddenly ends as Pride abruptly leaves the room. He slams the door behind him. Fionna glances over to Wrath and Lust.

"Ever since that day, we made a pact to follow Pride's ideas even if we don't agree because we just stood there and nearly die for us." Lust confesses as Wrath nods. Fionna doesn't say anything because now she understands why Wrath was so tormented when he joined their side in the Nightmare War. Fionna leaves the room after some time to go and get as much sleep she can before the war's upon them again.


	3. Chapter 3: Something worth it

**3: Something worth it**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Leave your reviews!

* * *

Pride's in a room, he leans his body weight over the table and starts rubbing his eye. The door opens, Hatred silently makes his way over while Pride doesn't suspect him.

"Your vision's getting worse isn't it?" Hatred asks causing Pride to jump. He looks and relaxes

"You freighted me, and it's not just my vision." Pride sighs as Hatred nods

"That's the reason why I didn't want to teach you the Midaregami." Pride makes an annoyed face as Hatred sets his hand over Pride's eye that's bothering him. Shadows swirl around his eye, a faint aura glows as Hatred removes his hand.

"I thought Nightmares weren't capable of healing." Pride asks, Hatred shrugs

"In theory we aren't but I'm an exception. Anyways what are you going to do about Ashley?" Pride looks down

"I do not love that woman. I'm only capable of loving myself, parental love, and sibling love but not of loving an other as my equal. But she is the mother of my child who is my pride and apple of my eye." Pride smiles a bit "Even though I've only met him today but when she brought him out and he touched my face, something just clicked and I felt that there was something worth my imprisonment." Pride looks at Hatred, a smile spreads over Hatred's face.

"That's exactly how I felt when your mother gave birth to you. Even though you were a pain and always insisted on pulling my hair, you were my pride hence where your name came from." A blush sweeps across Pride's cheek but he hides his face

"I didn't know," Pride whispers as he keeps his head down. Hatred ruffles some of Pride's hair

"Well maybe I don't show my love for you guys don't think that I don't have any in my non beating heart." Pride laughs

"I assume so," Hatred shakes his head with some chuckles escaping his throat. He turns around and is about to leave when Pride notices something he never saw before.

There's a tattoo on the back of his neck. Pride's hand goes instinctively on the back of his, he rubs it as if checking if he has ink and looks at his hand. He shrugs it off and goes off to find Dustin.

* * *

"Benjamin!" Fionna grabs him and clutches him into her chest away from Dustin. Dustin has managed to activate his flame abilities he must have gotten from his father; he was sneezing when all of a sudden fire comes out of his nose setting some pillows on fire. Ben's laughing his face off as Dustin keeps sneezing all over the place. Gluttony grabs Dustin to see what's going on when Dustin sneezes all over Gluttony's face. Gluttony's facial hair is zinged off of his face. Pride enters the room and grabs Dustin, Dustin sneezes again in his face, but instead of the same happening to Pride, Pride's face flashes as he wasn't harmed by the flames. Fionna chuckles a bit as she sees the look on Ben's face, he looks at her with these huge eyes amazed that his friend can do that. Fionna kisses his tiny temple and smiles

"Some day you can do that," he yawns as he clings onto the collar of Fionna's shirt. "Let's go with Daddy," she goes to find Marshall.

* * *

"Hey! There's the most handsomest boy in all of the world!" Marshall scoops Ben up and tosses him into the air, Ben giggles as he catches him. Fionna lays down on the couch and watches them. Marshall grabs Ben by his hands and he helps Ben walk as he's standing on his feet. Ben throws his head into Marshall's shins to look up at his dad, Marshall sticks his tongue out at him, Ben smiles and does the same back at him. Marshall chuckles as he floats upside down with Ben. He sets him down on the floor but continues floating, Ben grabs his sleeve and tries pulling him down, Marshall makes himself fall to the floor and lets out a pretend yell of pain. Ben smirks as he manages to stand up. Marshall sticks out his tongue at Ben to get him to laugh, Ben climbs himself over Marshall's side and sits down on his chest, he falls forward to the point that Marshall can only stare into Ben's giant orbs of sky blue eyes. Ben yawns and soon falls asleep on Marshall's chest. Fionna smiles as she lays down next to Marshall, wraps an arm around his neck, Marshall sets a hand on her side as they stare up at the ceiling.

"We have to turn Ben into an immortal," she breaks the silence and carefully whispers on not waking up Ben. Marshall nods

"I know, his neck's still too small to bare either of our fangs without killing him. We might have a chance with yours because they're smaller but I don't want to take the risk." Marshall rolls his head over to hers,

"I know, but Ashley's crazy who knows what's up her sleeve."

"It's hard to think that she's the mother of Pride's kid. I'm not discrediting either of them but I mean this is Pride and Ashley!" Ben stirs at the last word because Marshall raises his voice, they're quiet afraid that they woke him up when Ben just toots and goes back to sleep. Fionna laughs waving her hand in front of her nose

"Yup he's _your_ son." Fionna teases making Marshall to let out a low growl.

"Don't get me started because he got a lot from you Fionna." She shakes her head

"I know, well do you really think that Ashley has to emotional bonds to Dustin like Pride said?" Marshall shrugs

"I don't know."

* * *

There's a scream and groaning. It's Ashley and she's injecting herself with a dark liquid from a vial bag. She grits her teeth and it's much more painful than it was with giving birth to Dustin. "I'm still not strong enough..." Ashley mutters even though there's something seriously going on to her body as her skin on her arm with the needle in has these nasty burn scars but it seems that they're _crawling_.


	4. Chapter 4:Nightmares have nightmares too

**4: Nightmares have nightmares too**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm so sorry for not updating I'm getting busy but don't think that there isn't big things in plan for Until the End! Leave your reviews!

* * *

Ashley sits down and her fingernails slam against the surface of the table as she waits for Misery to finish showering and for the Celestial Spirit her family has ownership and contracts with to help them out whenever they want. _"Glob now I remember why I never do anything with Celestial Spirits..."_ Ashley thinks to herself as she gets agitated. Celestial Spirits are creatures that live in the same realm as Glob and the Cosmic Owl but whenever they're summoned by powerful Wizards or creatures capable of magic or manipulating things on earth, they're virtually powerless to an extend and are forced to obey their masters will as long as they're outside of the Celestial World. Back then before the Mushroom War, Celestial Spirits were making contracts with bloodlines as they're were being treated better but during the war, Celestrial Spirits haven't dared to make contracts again. But Ashley managed to find one that is still valid but not for long...

There's a swirl of magic stirring in the air as the Celestial Spirit appears. She sits down on her knees and hangs her head. "You've summoned me?" She asks keeping her head down, Ashley rises from the chair and walks in front of her.

"Carmella, you told me that you've been working for the Black Blood household your whole life, that means you're still working for them right?" Ashley questions as she looks down at her, she nods

"Yes my lady. I still have around 3 weeks until my contract with them is over." She lies causing Ashley to smile.

"I have an order for you, I want you to keep an eye of Pride and my son. And you're to report back to me once a week, you will become my eyes and ears." Before she can object, Ashley grabs her by her hair and forces her to look up at her. Ashley puts her hands over Carmella's temples, Carmella's eyes glow as Ashley taps into her eyes and ears so that way she'll see whatever she's seeing or hear whatever she's hearing. "Get going." Carmella frowns as she wraps back to the Tower. Ashley grins as she looks down at her watch _"Just a matter of time..."_

* * *

Anyways Pride has been making changes in his life to allow Dustin to be his top priority; he's back at living at the Tower with his family and tries the best he can to track down Ashley's movements and come back before sundown to make sure that he can tuck in Dustin for bed. With the new Black Blood master, the servants have all been hesitant to sign up on taking care of Dustin while Pride's out, raising a Nightmare isn't easy after all with their naturally chaotic and destructive nature.

While the servants go out of their ways to avoid taking care of Dustin, one servant, Carmella, has actually done everything she can to get out of her tasks to spend time with him. And it's not because of her assignment from Ashley, because she's always had this huge liking towards Pride and admiration to him so she believes to show him her affection to him, taking care of his son would probably get her to notice after all those years of her simply serving him from behind the scenes. Even though all the other maids and servants tell her that there's no chance of him ever seeing her that way because of her shy nature, she still has the childhood dream that some day he will.

* * *

Pride comes back after no luck on finding Ashley's hideout. He enters his bedroom surprised to find a woman there singing Dustin a song that only Celestial Spirits can understand. The door creaks as he closes it causing the woman to turn around with Dustin in her arms.

"Oh Master Pride! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think you'd be back so soon." She bows down causing her night sky colored curls to fall and hover near her face. Pride closes the door and makes his way over. He extends his hands out so she passes him Dustin. Dustin makes an annoyed noise as he looks up at Pride. Dustin starts fighting against him, Pride's getting frustrated with him so the woman sets her hand on Dustin's chest and starts singing calming him down. Dustin stops looking up at her and Pride. She removes her hand and tucks a lock behind her ear. Pride notices this, "He seems more at ease when you're singing." She nods and glances down at the floor

"It's a trait that my kind has, again I apologize for being in your room without your permission." He nods

"It's fine, besides you seemed to be enjoying it." He teases causing her to blush as she notices that she's clinging onto a bed sheet that was wrapped around her. She puts it down.

"I think it's quiet nice of you to adjust your time to spend time with him before he goes to sleep." She confesses catching Pride off guard.

"Thank you," he studies her and smiles, she looks up then offers a small smile.

"Excuse me my Lord if that's all," she makes a hasty bow then walks to the door. Pride turns around and looks at her back

"Hey wait," she turns around then that's when Pride's notices her red purple eyes that remind him of a flower "I don't even know your name," he adds on, Dustin's hand curls around Pride's collar as he yawns

"My name's Carmella, why?" She asks nervously because she doesn't want one of the maids she's placed under to receive a complain about her. Pride smiles

"That's a beautiful name by the way. And also because I'd like to thank you for going out of your way to taking care of Dustin. I know that the other servants don't like taking care of him. I'm aware of all your other tasks here, and there's no need to lie, you look miserable when you're doing the other tasks. I'll tell you what, from now on you're in charge of Dustin whenever I have to leave. Deal?" He makes his way over to her and extends his hand out to her. She nods as a smile explodes over her face. She nods

"Thank you," Pride nods and he sets Dustin down to sleep. Carmella's about to leave as a blush threatens to erupt over her face and her tongue to tie up into knots when Pride grabs her by the arm.

"Hey wait, I'm bored and don't go yet." the blush erupts over her face by his words. He just looks at her funny, "Sorry, I didn't realize that I was so hot." She gasps as he let's go of her and the intensity of his fire blue like eyes dim. He chuckles, "Tell me Carmella, what made you leave the Celestial World with Glob and them?" He asks curious, she looks down back at her feet.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to, I was forced to come down and work here since I was old enough to speak and do commands. My mother was in debt with your father from having to take a leave to give birth to me. My mother never came back so he summoned her and they stroke a deal on me working here to settle the debt." She confesses, she flinches a bit as he raises his hand afraid that he was going to hit her. He just plucks out a flower from the thin air and settles it in one of her curls.

"That's terrible, have you ever left the Tower?" She shakes her head

"Never. I was able to leave months ago as the debt was gone but I lived here all my life. And I enjoyed seeing you and your siblings interacting with each other Master Pride." She glances up at him. "Besides, no one else wants to take care of Dustin while you're out so this is the least I can do."

Pride remains quiet "Tell you what, one day, how bout you and I go out? I'll show you around what the world is like. That's the least I could do for you taking care of my pipsqueak." Pride strokes some of Dustin's hair smiling down. Carmella smiles

"Thank you," Pride draws his eyes back at her.

"You should get going before the Head Maid scowls at you." Carmella makes a terrified face. She shoots up and bows

"Excuse me!" She runs out of the room. Pride shakes his head and settles down to sleep. He stares up at the ceiling, reaches into his drawer and pulls out a picture of him and his family when he was younger. And there in the back is Carmella and some other maids "_What the Hell's wrong with me? Why did I even care about her? She's just a maid..."_ Pride tosses himself onto his side and forces himself to sleep with the rhythm of Dustin's breathing to ease those random thoughts of the maid and Ashley away. Nightmares have nightmares too.


	5. Chapter 5: The bloody night

**5: The bloody night**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

Fionna and Marshall along with Ben arrive at the Heartfil Tower because Ben seems to be happier around Dustin even if they generally end up fighting over for a toy or destroying something. Fionna and Lust keep an eye on them while Marshall and Pride are out tracking and gathering as much information as possible.

"Hey Lust," Fionna starts, Lust keeps one of her hands near Dustin's arm to help him stand up.

"Yeah?" Fionna catches Ben as he falls into her chest,

"Fo you ever regret any of your life decisions?" Lust looks back at Dustin as he plays with a lock of her hair. Lust takes a deep breath and sighs slowly

"Sometimes. I mean I know I can't go back and change what happened but I wonder if I didn't do what I did, if things would have been better." Fionna nods as she returns her attention back at Ben. Marshall and Pride come back after another failed attempt to find Ashley. Pride lays down and puts his head on Lust's thigh, Marshall sits down next to Fionna and places Ben between his legs as he sits crisscrossed.

"I can't believe how well Ashley can evade me." Pride groans as Dustin sits down on his abdomen. Lust starts petting Pride's bangs as it's one of his soft spots that generally calms him down.

"It's fine, we know how hard it is." Lust tries to convince him but he shakes his head.

"I've done this countless of times and how come I keep screwing up with her?" Dustin lays down and sets his head against his collarbone, Pride stares into his endless layers of blue, Pride smiles and pets his hair. "Anyways, Marshall, it's getting close to morning so you guys want to stay here for the day?" Marshall nods as he yawns

"Yeah, thanks." Pride gives a slight nod and he whistles. A servant appears so Pride orders him to go and show Marshall and his family in which room they'll be staying in.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Misery asks as Ashley rises from the chair and grabs her forearm.

"It's all that this vessel can physically take. At the moment it's the strongest that I'll ever get. Let's go." Misery nods.

It's the dead of night and it's quiet throughout the Black Blood home. Lust turns onto her side and pulls the blanket closer to her. THUMP! She shoots herself up right by the sudden noise that echoes through the house. "What the?" She thinks to herself as she goes over to investigate.

* * *

A figure in black silently creeps its way over to where Pain is being held at. Another figure appears from the darkness and the two stand next to each other in front of a chest. The taller figure nods as it picks up the chest, it glows against the figure's touch so the figure hovers its fingers over the lock and a swirl of silver dust starts being sucked out of the lock. Once when all of the silver dust is gone, it opens the latch and pulls out Pain. Pain's about to protest when the smaller figure raises its finger over its mouth and tells him to be quiet. Pain nods so they start leaving the room about to make it through when the two figures jump out-of-the-way.

Lust and Wrath raise up their katanas from the floor,

"It's been a while Uncle." Wrath states as Misery pulls back his face mask revealing his face. Misery tosses his hair back

"It has Wrath, my my you've grown." He hands the card over to the smaller figure. "Why don't you go on ahead? I can handle them." The other person dashes out of the room. Misery looks back at his niece and nephew. "Now, Lust you've grown up to be as beautiful as your mother too." Lust clenches her jaw

"You've always been a sick bastard you know that right?" Lust hisses causing him to laugh

"Such a feisty little one. Now, let's play." Misery's Midregami expands over his eyes, Lust and Wrath press their backs against each other's

"We have to buy Pride and Dad time," Wrath tells Lust, she nods

"I know." They lunge out at Misery synchronizing their attacks but Misery easily keeps up with them. Lust falls back next to Wrath, "He's strong..." Lust speaks into Wrath's mind

"I know, hang in there, Fionna and Marshall are on their way," Wrath's thrown into the wall causing it to crumble under his weight. Lust's about to react when Misery grabs her arm.

"You're coming with me." Before she can protest, he hits her on the back of her neck, she goes limp instantly, Misery tosses her over his shoulder and summons up a portal.

* * *

The other figure runs down the hallways into where Ben and Dustin are with Sloth and Greed. Sloth slams her hands down against the floor and water curls around the figure holding it in place. Greed makes his way over and throws his hand into the figure's chest. Lightning jolts the person causing it to scream. Envy appears and takes the kids away, "Now let's see who you are." Greed pulls the mask off and let's out a startled gasp. Ashley glares up at them but then her face glitches as if it was a computer image. She disappears causing the water to explode all over the floor. Sloth and Greed make terrified expressions as they run out to tell the others.

Envy's running towards his room with his nephew and Ben in his arms when there's a gust of wind. It knocks him off of his feet causing the boys to roll out of his reach. Envy's about to stand up when someone slams their foot down against his back and steps on his fingers. He lets out a howl of pain and then growls. Ashley winks as she crouches down in Envy's back and lodges his clothes into the floor by some knives.

"What the hell do you want?!" He demands as he struggles to break free. Ashley goes over to Ben's grabs his wrist and with a small razor. Envy screams out as Ben starts crying because Ashley slit a part of his wrist. She pulls out a tiny bottle and collects some of his blood. She let's go of Ben and sees Dustin staring at her in shock.

"My darling!" Ashley tries to go to pick him up when Pride appears in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch him." Pride growls, Ashley rolls her eyes and before Pride can react, Ashley somehow manages to summon up a sword and slash him in the chest. Pride just stares in shock as his blood splats out all over the place. He drops to his knees and falls face down. Ashley scoops Dustin up, kicks Pride in the stomach, summons up a portal and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6: Overload

**6: Overload**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

"How many are there?!" Fionna grunts out as she's fighting against these Chimeras and Manticores that appeared when Ashley and Misery brought with them for their attack.

"Hang in there!" Marshall groans as he swings his guitar axe into a Manticore's neck and ending up killing two more with his momentum. Fionna kills a Chimera, a Tryasore that appeared out of no where latches down on her shoulder catching her off guard. She rips it off with her bare hand, the other Tryasores that were creeping up on Marshall and Fionna see their brutality as a tag team so they begin to retreat. Fionna moves her shoulder socket around as Marshall wipes the sweat off of his brow. "I hate monsters. They gang up on you," Marshall jokes causing Fionna to chuckle.

"Eh, it's a challenge don't you think?" She slices off the sleeve of her shirt from where the Tryasore got her at. Marshall goes over to her and decides to mess with her a bit.

"Not as much as me." He whispers into her ear, she looks at him with curiosity, he licks the shell of her ear causing goose bumps to explode over her. He smirks as he starts feeling cocky as his old habits kick in from before they started dating. He picks up part of her hair and twirls it in his hand. "You know darling, when was the last time we got to spend time alone hm Fi?" she rolls her eyes

"Marshall!" she takes a step away from him, "We have a kid that still can't-" he cuts her off by scooping her up in his arms and hovers them both above the ground. "Let me down," She pouts, he shakes his head

"Give me a kiss and maybe." he puckers up teasing her so she licks his cheek causing him to tense up with a disgusted look on his face. He drops her flat on her butt, she stands up and chuckles. He rolls his eyes with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth but then he suddenly goes stiff. Fionna screams as she smells what's lacing the air and they take off.

* * *

Fionna and Marshall smell Ben's blood so they rush over to the scene. Fionna and Marshall grab their heads as their senses start going crazy by magnifying everything they're processing. Fionna manages to keep an eye open, Pride's still bleeding all over the place with Ben upright screeching. His screeches slice into Fionna's head, she clenches her jaw as she tries to stay calm but her vampire senses are getting sharper at a rate she can't control because there's so much blood all over the place.

"**_BENJAMIN_**!" Fionna tries going over to him when Marshall holds her back. She fights against him, pushing and screaming so he forces them down to their knees and wraps his arms over her torso keeping her in place.

"We can't! Our senses are going to go berserk!" Marshall reasons so the others appear. Sloth picks up Ben and starts tending to the wound to help lessen the pain. Wrath presses his hand on the side of his head to keep his skin up, he frees Envy. Envy runs over to Pride. He flips Pride over and lets out a cry

"Get Gumball here." He orders with the seriousness of the situation evident on his face.

* * *

Gumball shows up with a giant medical bag. He throws it down on the floor next to Envy as they get ready to make a hasty attempt to get Pride the benefit of the doubt. "We got to control the bleeding, it's drowning his organs and resew his torso together. It's going to be extremely difficult." Envy informs the others as they hover near the table anxiously. "Greed, I need you to keep his brain awake and making electrical signals. We can't risk putting him under anesthesia because he might not able to wake up. Sloth, you're helping us with his body's liquids to keep them from getting in the way." Envy instructs as he pulls down his gloves. He puts on his glasses, tosses his hair back and glances over to Gumball. "Let's go." Gumball nods so they begin the laborious task of trying to save Pride's torso. Greed keeps his hands over Pride's skull with faint lightning hissing as it enters and leaves his skull. Gumball's taking care of the blood moving it away as Envy's stitching up the organs. It's dead silence until the unexpected happens

"Stop..." Pride mumbles causing everyone to look at him confused. Envy glances over at Greed

"You're giving him too much electrical eagerly causing his brain to work. Kick it down a notch or two." Greed gives him a pissed off look

"It's the same from when we started!" Envy looks at him confused

"I don't understand, he shouldn't be thinking." Envy and Gumball are about to push it off to the side to resort back to the surgery but Pride starts talking again

"Stop it... It hurts," Envy's eyes grow huge

"What?! He can feel it?! Pride!" He grabs Pride's face and opens an eyelid, he lowers a light into his eye trying to see if his iris will shrink or not, his eye starts switching between his regular one and his Midaregami. "Can you hear me?! If you do, keep your blue eye out." Envy studies Pride's eyes, it stays blue. "Stop! He's awake!" Envy yells at Gumball

"We have to put him under because we still have to stitch up his chest," Gumball protests, Envy clenches his jaw

"DAMN IT!" Pride starts mumbling again, Greed freaks out and for a split second his lightning jumps causing Pride to start shaking violently.

"_**STOP**_!" Envy screams out, Greed pulls his hands away making Pride to go limp in a second. "Stitch him up, it's too dangerous."

* * *

Carmella just sits next to Pride as he's on his bed asleep, Envy and Gumball managed to stop his internal bleeding and closed him up before further complications could start. She studies him, checking for changes. She lets out a startled cry as Pride finally opens his eyes. "Master Pride!" He sighs

"You don't have to address me that way you know." He rolls his head over towards her, she reaches behind her.

"Your brother wanted you to take these as soon as you woke up," she holds her hand out with pills in her palm, he just looks at them with a disinterested gaze. He sits up, then with a serious look and asks the dreaded question she and everyone has been avoiding.

"Carmella, where's Dustin?" A sense of dread falls over them as she looks down at the pills

"You should take these," she tries to give him the pulls when he knocks them out of her hand.

"I'm not taking them until you tell me; **_where is Dustin?_" **Shebites her lip.

"Ashley took him when they attacked. She sliced your torso in half so your brother Envy had to do surgery to save your life." Pride's face drops as he finally realizes what happened in those slurry seconds where he confronted her. He covers his face with his hands, he falls down on his side placing his head on Carmella's lap. "Pride," she warns because if someone saw them how they are with each other, rumors would spark in the realms on how a Nightmare and a Celestial Spirit are in a relationship which is unheard, no _unthinkable_ of.

"Please," he begs on a shaky breath so she shuts up and pets his hair letting him to relax. After a while once when he's asleep again, she removes her hand from his locks of hair and studies him. His black locks seem to ripple between shades of black and his skin starts to flake. Her eyes grow huge by this then she hollers out for Envy.


	7. Chapter 7: Curses and Depression

**7: Curses and Despression**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13.

* * *

Envy comes inside the room and starts to examine Pride's condition, Pride just stares blankly at his brother while he's tending to his spine. Carmella left a while ago because she had some other things to do, so it's just the brothers and silence.

"Envy," Pride speaks on a hoarse voice, Envy stops

"Yeah?"

"I've always been a terrible brother to you. I'm sorry," Envy's taken back because even though they get along now, they really don't take about their complicated brotherhood between them. "Envy?" Pride glances back turning a bit his spine, Envy pushes Pride softly so that way he doesn't open any stiches.

"It's fine. I know I haven't been the brother you wanted." Envy replies to get him to shut up but it backfires. Pride props himself up and grabs Envy by his shoulder as he gets down to eye level with him.

"Don't ever say that. Just because you don't have the same strengths as I do doesn't mean you're not my brother. Sure maybe you're not strong out in the battlefield but I owe my life to you countless of times because you and your medical skills have saved me, I wouldn't be able to do what you can do when it comes to a scalpel and needles. I'm sorry for all the times I've been an asshole to you and using you as a living punching bag when we were little." he apologizes, Envy doesn't reply immediately because there's some things he wanted to tell him but right now he can't.

"Lay back down you idiot," Pride smirks a bit and lays down. Envy finishes as Pride's back asleep, he cleans up and exits his room with a hollow feeling chewing at his chest.

* * *

Envy leaves Pride's room, sighs as he closes the door. He turns around and jumps a bit as he sees Wrath, Marshall, and Fionna there.

"What's wrong with him?" Fionna asks straight up because she knows there has to be something wrong, why would be acting so secretly about Pride's condition? Not even Love, who doesn't like keeping people in the dark hasn't spoken a word. Envy lowers his gaze,

"He's **_dying_**." Marshall and Fionna let out a startled cry, Wrath's face goes sour.

"**_What?!_ **From his injuries?!" Fionna cries out, Envy shakes his head

"No. Pride has suffered much worst than what Ashley gave him. He had half of his body tore off of him and he survived." Envy replies so Wrath comes to a dreadful conclusion that he's hoping he's wrong for once in his life.

"It's the same thing that happened to Lust isn't it?" Wrath questions, Envy nods.

"Yeah, if Pride doesn't pull through his depression_, _then he'll wither away." Fionna tilts her head confused.

"What?" Envy swallows as they go somewhere else because he doesn't want Pride to be able to hear them. They settle down on some couches, Envy hangs his head between his knees, Wrath sits down next to him keeping his head down.

"Pride's depressed, and it's dangerous for him to become depressed." Wrath speaks out on a shaky breath. "Since he's the physical incarnation of pride, he's supposed to be strong and undeterred by emotions of others or what people think about him because his life source is his pride in himself, I know I might not be explaining all too well but it's true. Just imagine him as a flame that's burning brightly, that's how Pride's usually is, now imagine someone putting something over the flame and slowly smothering it not letting oxygen to feed it to continue burning; that's basically what depression is doing to Pride, his thoughts and admirations is his oxygen to keep surviving and burning but the object that's smothering the flame and slowly killing it is depression, if Pride doesn't start fighting against it or try taking the anti-depressants Envy's whipping up for him, he'll slowly wither away right before our eyes." Wrath explains, Marshall puts his head on his hand as he leans forward on his knees,

"How much time does he have left?" Marshall questions,

"Before he'll officially start withering, only a couple of days. I can't force him to take the pills, even if he does, it'll only prolong his death. He has to literally do this himself, if not there's no point." Envy chokes out, "Besides, he doesn't even know that Lust has been taken captive, if he does... He'll die faster, he always cared and loved us all the same but he and Lust have this connection because he helped her when she was depressed and dying in the Mushroom War after her lover was killed, so I ask you not to tell Pride she's captive." Envy orders at Fionna and Marshall because they're known to tell the truth if they're driven to it.

"We won't," Fionna and Marshall mumble in unison.

* * *

Lust is thrown against the floor as she, Ashley, Dustin, and Misery arrive at the hideout where Misery and Ashley have been taking refuge at. Lust snarls as she glares at her uncle and Ashley who holds Dustin.

"What the hell do you guys want with me?!" she snarls out, Ashley smirks as she attempts holding Dustin's hand. He coils away from his reach, Ashley gets annoyed as she keeps trying to touch him but he just coils away. "He doesn't like you Ashley," Lust growls out as Dustin suddenly disappears into thin air from Ashley's hold. She looks around trying to find him and finds him in Lust's arms. Lust draws Dustin to her while she keeps her eyes on Ashley.

**_"Give him to me."_ **Ashley orders with her hand out. Lust shakes her head, Dustin looks up at her terrified as if he can sense the disturbance in her emotions. She smiles as she eskimo kisses his face while making smoothing noises. "Bitch if you didn't hear me the first time, **_give him to me_**!" Ashley screeches. Lust glares up at her

**"No."** Dustin pulls a bit on her hair, she glances down and tugs her hair out of his hand. "When you and Pride conceived Dustin, it was out of lust allowing him to be a creature in my domain, therefore meaning I can do whatever I please with him," Ashley growls as she lunges out to snatch him out of her hold when she springs away from them clinging onto her hand. Lust laughs, "I placed a curse on you, you can not touch him unless if I give you permission," Lust spits out, Ashley grabs her by her hair and pulls her towards her.

"That doesn't mean I can't kill you." she seethes through her teeth, Lust just keeps a calm exposure.

"You know, I've always had a merciful side to me towards people like you. I could have had you get an STD or that you would have exploded after you slept with my brother, but you're the mother of my nephew so I had mercy. But whenever you need mercy from anyone to save your pitiful life, you will die by a merciless hand." Lust curses her as a phantom python slithers over Ashley's neck and chokes her as its absorbed into her skin. Ashley snarls

"Take her away." Misery pushes himself off of the wall and takes Lust over to a cell. He puts the lock on the door and goes over to where Ashley's at. "You just let her curse me!?" She yells at Misery, he throws his hands into the air and shrugs

"Hey, I can't interfere. Besides, it's just a matter of time from what Carmella told us. Once when Pride's dead, Hatred will go berserk and come over to us for vengeance and we can force him to help Pain and I to revive our parents-"

"No! I will do it tomorrow, go wake up your lazy ass of a brother." Ashley storms off, "_stupid Nightmares... They don't know what they're messing with..._"


	8. Chapter 8: Lies cover up truths

**8: Sometimes you need a lie to cover up the truth.**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Sorry for posting this chapter so late you guys, despite me not generally posting at this time. Just that I got busy with some things and finally went out on a date after my ex boyfriend of 2 years broke up with me about a month ago. (That's why if you noticed that I'm on a hiatus on the majority of my stories so feel special that I'm working on this one![plus I really love writing this series :3]) I would like to thank you my awesome readers for reading my story and leaving amazing reviews, even when you rage review it makes up my day knowing that I can make other people happy despite me not having too much of an amazing day because of some things going on in my personal life. Anyways thank you all so much, yes it's a lengthy chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Leave some reviews if you please!

* * *

Carmella walks into the room where Hatred and Love usually spend most of their time, nearby Pride's room so if he is to die, they'll be around... The thought of how much little faith Love and her children have in Pride that he'll pull through this just pisses Carmella off, if she wasn't so quiet and shy as she is, she would have given them a piece of her mind...

"Carmella, what's the reason for you to be dressed like that?" Love questions as she notices she's out of her usual attire and is in some of a female warrior or something of that matter. Carmella sits down on the floor with her legs tucked underneath her, she sets down the only sword she's very owned next to her. "Lord Hatred and Lady Love, I have a proposal for you two, if you wish to hear me out." She speaks, Love leans against Hatred's shoulder as he's sitting down in the chair.

"Proceed." Carmella nods and tells them about her proposal, she keeps her head down waiting for their responses by her proposal. She knows it's a crazy, reckless, and absurd idea but at the moment, it's their only hope. Not only just for their sake whenever Pain and Misery attack with the crazy Wizard, she's really only doing this because of Pride. "Carmella," she looks up as Hatred starts, "are you sure you want to do this? Not only are you risking your life, but these are my brothers, and potentially my parents, if they find out that you'll be a double spy for us, that means that they'll surely kill you and decided to do horrible things to you." Hatred asks, allowing her to be aware of what's ahead if she chooses to continue. Carmella nods

"I know that me being a Celestial Spirit I don't pose that much of a threat; more so why I should be perfect for such a proposal. Ashley and I have a contract already so if I can use that trust she has in me thinking that I'm not informing you and your family of their actions, she'll keep letting come to where her hideout is. Plus, whenever your brothers and her decided to revive your parents, we wont be catch off guard completely and be able to come up with a plan to push back. Please, I have to do this." Carmella replies, Love just studies her carefully, she makes her way over to her,

"Are you sure? I know that's not the only reasons that lead you to this decision, are you willing to do this even if my son doesn't return your feelings? If you were to ask him his feelings towards you and if they weren't the same, would you still have this stubbornness to carry out your decision?" Love questions catching Carmella off guard. She's about to answer back, saying how it doesn't matter but cat got her tongue. Would she still do this? Risk her life for a man who doesn't have the same feelings for her? What if this is a suicidal mission? Death or worse is certain, yet what's worse? To come back alive and have the possibilities of seeing Pride raising Dustin with someone else or him to be in a relationship and stand there watching in the shadows like she's done for all her life? She looks up at Love, who's still there waiting for her answer

"Yes. Even if he doesn't return my feelings, this is the least I can do to give him a reason to hang in there. I'll do everything I can to my advantage to bring back Lust and Dustin back alive," she rises, places her hand on her chest, and promises the last part "Even if it means my life." Love nods as a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth, she cups Carmella's cheeks causing her eyes to dilate largely spooked,

"I really do wish that you were Dustin's mother at times like these, get going because it seems that you have some training to do along with a goodbye." Love pats her cheek, Carmella nods.

* * *

Fionna and Wrath trained Carmella for the past 5 hours into hard, tedious, and painful hasty combatting lesson so that way if Carmella was to fight against the pure blood Nightmares, she'd be able to put up a fight. Carmella couldn't decide what's worse, the physical pain from the intense workout or the emotional goodbye she has to have with Pride before she leaves, even though Hatred and her made a deal that Pride is not to know exactly what she's doing about being the double sky but Love convinced her to actually say goodbye to him, unlike her original plan to disappear. _"It be best if you said goodbye, because who knows if your sudden disappearance will make Pride's condition worse. He's been very snappy towards people after you visit him." _Love's reasoning echoes into Carmella's mind as she drags her sore legs towards his room.

_"What am I supposed to tell him? **'Oh hey, Pride! I'm about to go over to that crazy person who happens to be the one who had your son, kidnapped him after she tried to kill you all because she and I have a contract together! Meaning I was her spy! Oh by the way, she might end up killing me too if she finds out, so I hope you don't get even more depressed and die! Plus that you don't end up hating me because I really love you,'** Of course not!"_ Carmella shakes her head, then realizes that she's in front of his room. She hesitates as she draws her hand up to knock. She does and waits,

"Go away." Pride barks, she takes a step back hurt by the request but then realizes that it's his depression talking. She closes her mouth and knocks again,

"It's me," she barely gets the phrase out so she clears her throat, "Carmella." there's the sound of something squeaking, then something being dragged, and footsteps coming to the door. Pride opens it as his bed sheets are draped over his frame, he gives a slight smile

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." his smile widens a bit causing a knot of pain to twist in her chest. She steps inside as he closes the door behind her, they sit down on his bed, "where were you? I was starting to suspect that you didn't like talking to me anymore." he gives out a weak laugh to mask on how actually how much he was having an anxiety attack. He hasn't seen Lust, the house has been awfully quiet, then without Dustin there, things haven't been at ease with him, plus the sudden un-desire that has been on him lately doesn't help either.

"Pride, I have to tell you something," she blurts out, not looking at him. He just watches her, "I have to leave," she glances up at him

"What?! Why?" he asks even though he knew he shouldn't be asking. She looks around nervously, she didn't think he'd ask

"My... My father! He's fallen extremely ill and is expected to die soon... My mother wants me to be there for his final moments," she tries to lie, he raises an eyebrow

"You're attending a funeral in _that_?" he points to her clothes that are for combat. She gives out a nervous laugh and smile

"There's bandits?" he shakes his head

"I don't believe that." she bites down on her lip.

"There's some problems in the Celestial World that I have to try on resolving. But I should be back in less than two weeks." she tries with a better lie, he buys it

"Alright. Just be careful," he warns with a sad tint in his voice, she nods as she rises

"Just hang in there," he nods as she leaves the room. As soon as she closes the door, she throws back against the door and struggles for air. She closes her eyes, takes in deep breathes, and then heads out in the directions of the hideout Ashley's in.


	9. Chapter 9: Caught

**9: Caught.**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm so sorry i haven't updated just that well with the holidays coming around the corner, time flies! Leave your reviews!

* * *

"_Tick tock... tick tock..._" the clock repeats the only two words it knows, Ashley waits with the darkness of the room growing around her. She jumps a bit as Pain clamps down his hands on her shoulders

"Don't be so easy to scare Ashley, someone might even use it to kill you..." he teases but in a tone which sounds like if he's implying that he would. Ashley rolls her eyes

"Shut the hell up, I'm not in the mood." she looks away but Pain gets in her face

"You know, that how you'll wined up in trouble." she glares at him but then makes a shocked face as his face glitches between his and Pride's. "What?" he says in the same voice as Pride's causing her to jump out of her chair away from him. She aims a knife at his chest

"I know what you're doing and stop it. I'm the one who made it possible for you to escape so keep yourself in line." she threatens, his face goes back to his as you can tell that the enjoyment of messing her up is gone.

"Actually, it was your Celestial Spirit that made it possible." they glance over and it's Misery with Carmella behind him. She keeps her head down, Ashley and Pain study her, but Pain grins maliciously as he literally starts feeling her emotions out to see what kind of pain has happened to her. Carmella looks up and bows

"If you excuse me, I have some other things I would like to attend to. If you let me Lady Ashley," Ashley nods so Carmella leaves, Pain smirks as he watches her leave.

"Leave her alone." Ashley barks but it falls on deaf ears because he turns into a shadow and slithers out of the room. She shakes her head and glances over at Misery. "We got plans to do, keep your brother in check." He nods as they start planning.

* * *

Carmella's making mental maps and images to help her memorize and give Fionna and Wrath as much information she can so that way they'll be able to figure out where the hideout is. She's supposed to regroup with them tomorrow, even though it's less than 24 hours by now, a lot can happen... and that's not even considering that she still has to be back before the two weeks are over, if she doesn't, there's no way on telling how Pride's condition is going to get...

"What are you thinking about so hard?" she yelps as she nearly crashes into Pain who mysteriously appeared in front of her out of no where.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." she says nicely because she saw how bad Pain left Pride when he was little... memories of Pride's body comes to mind of that day... She snaps out of it as Pain grabs her by the jaw

"I can feel that someone has caused you to make a very rash decision... Tell me one thing though, are you sure that this person is worth it? Because from what I'm picking up, this **_man _**has caused you emotional pain even though he didn't do it intentionally or so without knowing about your feelings for him. But I can satisfy that desire in you to be loved or so touched by him... After all, he is very similar to me from what I can see," he slithers his hand down to her neck, she pushes him off.

"**_Never!_**" she grabs herself to try covering up even though she is, she feels so violated and scared because he was able to say all of that by managing to pick up on the tiniest trace of pain Pride unintentionally inflicted on her. When she found out that Pride had slept with Ashley during the Nightmare War, she felt so hurt even though they never shared more than two words from what she can recall.

"The offer is always there, I've always had a liking towards Celestial Spirits..." he says in a tone that men use in order to get someone to sleep with them. She runs down the hallway.

* * *

A week later

* * *

Lust's asleep in the cell with Dustin sleeping on her back, using her hair to keep him warm. There's the sound of the door opening so she wakes up to see what's going on. "Carmella?" she questions as she gets Dustin off of her back carefully, she nods as she closes the door behind her. Carmella gets down on her knees and starts digging through her bag, "What are you doing?" Lust questions, Carmella tells her to be quiet

"I'm getting you and Dustin out of here. Fionna and Sloth are outside of the cave but first we have to make clones of ourselves to that way if Misery or Pain comes to inspect, they won't know that we left. We don't have much time though," she opens a jar full of colorful sand and blows some into the air. "Zodiac Spirit Gemini: Duplicate." these identical clones of all three of them appear. Lust holds Dustin as Carmella helps them up, "Let's go."

They glance down the hallway to see if anyone's coming, there isn't so they run as fast as they can, careful not to call any attention to themselves, they get out of the cave where they've been held out and run into the plains of the area surrounding the cave. That's when they realize that they've been on an island the whole time. No wonder Ashley and the others were under the radar...

Lust and Carmella pick up the pace as a boat is in sight with two females waving them over, Lust smiles and they're about to make it when Carmella's suddenly knocked down to the ground. Lust's about to stop when Carmella yells out "NO! GO!" Lust hesitates but by the way how she yelled, she leaves Carmella there and runs over to the boat

"Carmella!" Fionna screams, arrows sail their way to them so they take off. Carmella tries freeing herself from the weighted ropes that are holding her down when a pair of boots are in her face. She looks up with fear and it's Pain and Ashley, Pain gets her up to her feet, Ashley growls as she punches her across the face. Carmella hangs her head as blood comes out of the corner of her mouth,

"So I see you were working for them! If you're no use to me, then maybe you can be in an other way... Let's go back. I'll show you what happens when a Celestial Spirit breaks a contract's terms with its master." She takes off so Pain forces Carmella to follow.

* * *

Hatred bangs against the door to Pride's room and waits,

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone." Pride barks from the inside of the room. Hatred rolls his eyes and bangs again

"I'm not leaving," he barks back

"You're the last person I want to see." Hatred lets out a low growl and walks in. Pride growls as he tosses himself over and puts his pillow over his head. "Go away." He mumbles, Hatred stands in front of him, he shakes Pride a bit

"Get up. I'm not letting you have a pity party for yourself." Pride groans as he closes up

"I have no reason to keep living." Pride mumbles, Hatred clenches his jaw

"Get up." He clamps his hands over his ankles and literally pulls Pride out of bed. He starts dragging him over to the door, Pride digs his nails into the floor and hisses. "You're getting out of the room." Hatred states as he throws the door open and drags Pride out behind him. Pride's groaning and protesting wanting to go back to his room as Hatred drags him down the stairs to one of the main rooms. Pride looks over and is speechless,

"Dustin? Lust?" he questions as he can't believe what's going on. Lust nods as she comes over with Dustin, he wakes up and sees Pride. Dustin holds his hands out as a smile takes over his face

"Da!" Pride just looses all his calmness as he grabs Dustin and hugs him tight with sobs. He eventually calms down as he sees the sudden silence that's in the room. Fionna, who's there with the Black Bloods, she looks down pulling on her sleeve, "What?" Pride asks as he looks around, Sloth, Lust, and Fionna don't meet his eyes. Fionna finally looks up at her brother,

"There's some things that Envy made me promise on not telling you. Ask him first,"

Pride hollers out for Envy, he comes in and demands to know what's going on. Envy sighs "Fine." And then he starts telling him what's been going on since his depression and the measures that Carmella and the others took. Pride sets down Dustin and disappears in a slur of seconds. Envy grits his teeth as he dispenses into shadows with no choice but to go after him.


	10. Chapter 10: This is why

** 10: this is why we can't have nice things.**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I've been getting extremely busy with some things but once when it's 2014 I'll be able to update as much as I want! :D! Anyways leave your reviews I really appreciate them because it helps me to know how to drive the storyline so once from this point, things should take off and get _interesting_.

* * *

Envy runs out after Pride,

"**STOP**! _**PRIDE**_!" Envy struggles on keeping up with him as the sand starts slowing them down. Pride glances back at Envy, then disappears into a flame. Envy grunts as he knows what he's doing, traveling in short speeds of light to try putting distance between them. Envy does the same so there's sudden flashes of light in the form of lightning and fire in the air and disappearances. Pride appears back in his body for a split second and is about to disappear again when there's an explosion of sand and he's thrown against the ground. Pride snarls as Wrath pins him down against the ground,

"Let go of me!" Pride orders, Wrath doesn't listen as Envy appears next to them, Pride twists his torso trying to knock Wrath off of him, Wrath eyes flash for a second as he's getting annoyed by his brother, he presses his arm into Pride neck to keep him down.

"Don't be an idiot Pride! You have no idea where she's at! What?! What were you going to do huh?! Walk around aimlessly in the desert?!" Wrath yells into his face, "and if you left, what about Dustin huh?! They can kill you with you like this!" Wrath tries getting it through Pride's head about how he's weak and can't dare to take their uncles on and his crazy ex. Pride rolls his head to the side,

"I have to..." He mumbles underneath his breath, Wrath lowers his head confused

"Have to what?" Pride takes a deep breath, Envy sits down on the sand next to his brothers as curiosity starts taking the best of him

"That Celestial Spirit... You like her don't you?" Envy questions, Pride doesn't say anything, Wrath's eyes dart between them because the sudden silence is terrifying.

"Pride?" Wrath catches his attention, Pride nods

"I do. I can't believe she'd do something like that. She... Didn't tell me..." He bites down on his lip,

"I told her not to." They all look and Wrath gets off of Pride as Hatred appears. Pride has this shocked face on again, Pride rises

"What?! She told you and you let her go?!" Pride demands, Hatred nods slightly

"Yes. She made the proposal and originally she was just going to disappear but your mother and I managed to convince her to tell you that she had to leave. Your mother knew if that she left suddenly, you would have gotten worst." Hatred lets out a cry of shock as Pride has him down against the ground with Pride using his weight to keep him down. Pride's about to punch him when Wrath scoops his arms around Pride's torso and lifts him off. Hatred gets up with some help of Envy while Wrath holds Pride back.

"Get a grip of yourself!" Wrath grunts out as Pride's fighting against him to get Wrath to let go of him

"I swear let go of me Wrath!" Pride manages to throw his head back into Wrath's face with a loud _"CRACK!"_ to crunch through the air. Wrath topples over as he grabs onto his broken nose with blood dripping out into the sand. Wrath eyes flash darkly and goes all out on Pride. Hatred and Envy lunge out as they try stopping Wrath from ripping Pride's face off. Hatred holds Wrath back, Hatred struggles against Wrath because even though he's stronger than him most of the time, when Wrath gets going, it's terrifying because Wrath suddenly turns violent and as long as he has a reason to destroy things, it's his adrenaline to become stronger than his dad. Wrath snarls and starts saying colorful language at Pride as he's being stubborn as usual. Wrath's skin molts as he's using his lava to get Hatred to let go, Hatred mumbles his groans as he still clings into him,

**_"KNOCK IT OFF."_** Love orders as she shows up trying to break the tension between her eldest sons. She glares at them, "I swear..." She grabs Wrath's jaw as she studies his broken nose, Wrath keeps glaring at Pride who returns the same glare at him from behind their mother's back. She mumbles something under her breath and looks at Pride, "See Pride, this is why we can't have nice things... Wrath, there's no need to be so lenient towards violence... You maybe part Nightmares but you're not savages like complete ones..." Hatred narrows his eyes at her causing her to give a sorry kind of face. "You know it's true." He rolls his eyes

"You know, there's some things that I can say that they got from your part of the family." Hatred throws out there, even though he really doesn't get along with his family or frankly doesn't care, he doesn't like it whenever she makes cheap shots about his family. Love glares at him

"Oh yeah like what?" She dares him, Hatred doesn't say anything, "That's what I thought... There's nothing you can say..." She's about to go scowl her sons when Hatred snorts, she puts her hands on her hips and looks at him "_What's so damn funny?"_ She demands, he shakes his head

"It's not that there isn't something to say it's just that well, my wife's a Dream so I wouldn't want to offend you." He says the last part sarcastically. She narrows her eyes at him

"Shut the hell up Hate." She orders so he throws his hands into the air. Even though she's generally nice, she has a mean streak in her and honestly, he doesn't like seeing it. It reminds him way too much of the things he hates about his family. She rolls her eyes as she grabs Pride

"Let's get you home. Envy," Envy gets on the other side of Pride as she pulls him up, she looks at her other son and husband

"Wrath, go down to stables and prepare my horse please. I have some things to arrange with my family." Hate lets out a startled _tchk_

"You're not going there are you?" He questions, she doesn't reply, she looks over to Wrath

"Please?" Wrath nods then disappears. Hatred closes his jaw.

* * *

Wrath pulls down the straps on the saddle while Love's horse prances in place. The door to the stables opens so Wrath glances up, he's surprised to see that it's his dad. Hatred walks past by him and opens the top window to the holding cell that holds his horse, a horse's face that's dark as a moonless night emerges and gives out a happy noise.

"Where you going?" Wrath questions, Hatred lets the horse out and looks at him

"Bringing Carmella back and going to try stopping the pair of idiots that happen to be by brothers, care to join? It's been a while since we've gone out on a hunt." Hatred offers, Wrath smirks

"It has been Dad." They both smirk. Hatred and Wrath mount on their horses, Wrath grabs the reins while Hatred just lets his horse wander around. The horse stops so Hatred glances down at it

"You okay Night?" He questions, Night tosses his mane back so Wrath comes up.

"Ready?" Hatred nods so they take off.


	11. Chapter 11: The New Nightmares(s)

**11: The new Nightmare(s)**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I hope that you had a good time during the holidays (even if you don't celebrate them) and I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update. She rner I try to upload the documents from my phone onto the site it'll crash or say "Error 404: no sever could do this action" ARGH! Anyways once when it's more into 2014 I'll be able to work more on my fanfics! So bear with me my awesome fans! Leave your reviews please! ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Ashley gets agitated, "it's taking way too long..." She thinks as she looks over at the clock "I wonder..." At that moment, Misery and Pain come in and once when she sees Pain, she rolls her eyes

"It wouldn't kill you to put on a shirt Pain." She calls out as Pain has this bad habit of just walking around in his pants with no shirt on. She probably wouldn't have mind it so much because Pain's toned and well-kept but whenever she sees him from a distance, she has to take a double take because she swears it's Pride from behind, and it's happening right now. Pain looks at her with this face that's exactly the same look Pride had on when they spelt together.

"Cat has your tongue Ashley?" He teases in a voice similar to Pride's, she shakes her head trying not to let her brain to layer her memory of him with what's happening now. She turns around and calls out for Carmella to be brought in there.

"Bring her out!" Misery comes into the room and has Carmella over his shoulder. He makes his way towards them and she's limp. Misery sets her down on the floor and pops his back, setting his hands on his hips. Pain and Ashley separate and stand next to Misery. Ashley turns her head over to Misery

"Is everything complete?" Misery nods

"Yup. Step aside," she moves, Misery pops his neck and crouches down. He bites down on his thumb causing it to bleed, he then uses it as a paintbrush and starts drawing a complex magic circle with sorcery so strong that it would kill many Wizards up at Ashley's and Ice Queen's levels. Pain does the same as he's drawing another one, once when they're both done, they grab the bottle with Ben's blood in it, sprinkle it a bit on each circle. They step back as the magic circles start glowing faintly around Carmella as she lies on the floor unconscious of what's going on. Pain and Misery stand completely still then start chanting in a language that only sounds like a slur of forgotten words, as the chanting starts growing stronger, there's a stirring in the air as something sinister starts thickening it. Somehow Misery and Pain rise from the ground even though they're still concentrated in the chanting, and things start to happen. Carmella sudden screams as lightning from the edges of the circles jolt her with a sinister motive. Ashley jumps out-of-the-way as the lightning dashes around the room, and everything that it touches explodes. The lightning stops suddenly as the lights in the room flickers. Once when the lights come back on, it reveals four people

* * *

"ITS BEEN **_EONS_**! This feeling of actual flesh is _amazing_!" A woman laughs in a hysterical voice as she's amazed by her body. Ashley grabs into her hair as she sees who she's assuming is Madness has this bright blood-red hair that puts Ashley's to a shame. She glances over at the man and he looks like a man of not many words. Madness grabs onto Chaos' arm

"Look babe! I have skin now! Unlike last time I was stuck in a jar..." She pouts, Chaos shakes his head, his hair gives off a dark plum purple look if the light hits it right.

"Now don't go try ripping it off darling," he warns as if it's something that's happened before. She frowns and looks over at the people in the room, she just gives everyone this blank stare, then starts chuckling. She suddenly pounces onto Ashley knocking her against the ground. Ashley scrims under her trying to get away when Madness laughs. "You smell very good, as if you were a sack of delicious human souls that are waiting for me to eat!" She opens her mouth with a pair of wicked fangs that look too big for her mouth emerge from her teeth. Ashley screams as she manages to get her hand free from her hold and punches her across the face. Madness howls out in pain so Ashley uses that split second to get away. She hides behind Pain, he glances back at her as she tries hard not to shake. Madness looks at her and hisses, Chaos grabs her from her shoulders

"Now darling, there's no need." Madness looks up at him and she's back to a normal state of mind. Chaos smirks,

"Excuse my wife. As you can see, sometimes her powers take over her for some time. Anyways, I have a proposal for you Ashley the Wizard. It be a good thing for you to help you to take vengeance against my grandson Pride," that gets her attention, Chaos smirk breaks out into a grin. He motions her over, Ashley lets go of Pain and takes a step when Pain grabs her by the wrist. She looks at him, he shakes his head but she shakes him off. She goes over to Chaos, Madness lingers behind him, watching with curiousness in her eyes as she's waiting to hear Chaos' proposal. Chaos grabs her by her shoulder, "Now, just say this with me," she stares up into his eyes as they flash into a golden color with his irises expanding into a venomous snake's, she goes into a trance as Chaos and her say these words in unison

_"Day into night, truth into lies, let my venom turn revenge into strength, and let this soul be **mine to take!**_**"** Chaos says the last part by himself as Ashley snaps out of it but it's too late. Chaos' and Madness' canines break out into fangs with venom dripping from their tips as they overpower Ashley and clamp their fangs down in her. She screams as the venom transforms the black blood from Misery she's been injecting herself with to get her stronger starts eating away at her. Madness snarls as Ashley starts fighting against them so she transforms into a spider to use her extra limbs to hold her down, it only lasts about two more seconds because Chaos and her fall back. It's an eerie silence as Chaos and Madness wipe their mouths with their sleeves to get the blood off. There's steam coming off of Ashley as she rises, she looks up and she looks human, she stands up and her hair is a dark garnet as her eyes are golden just like Chaos', she glances around as she gets used to the feeling. She clenches her fist and red lightning crackles around her hand.

"Ashley-" Misery starts but it quickly shuts up as she chucks the lighting at him. He deflects it with a gust of wind,

"I'm a new person... I'm the **_Nightmare Vengeance._**"


	12. Chapter 12: Black Blood Reunion

**12: Black Blood Reunion**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Hey you guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I meant to update on Thursday because it was my birthday so meaning I took the day off from work and had a couple of hours before I would spend my birthday with my boyfriend and my family but my internet crashed cause I forgot to pay :O, it was awkward going over to my boyfriend's apartment just to use his internet but hey! He likes reading my Adventure Time series so he didn't mind when he saw me working on this chapter XD! Anyways you guys leave your reviews after the chapter it means a lot!

* * *

"_Slow breaths, be aware about everything that's going on around you..._" Wrath thinks to himself as he and Hatred slowly navigate their way towards the hideout with the other Nightmares are hiding in. Hatred can easily shift into multiple shadows to avoid detection but since Wrath's half Nightmare, he has to rely on other methods to go unnoticed. Hatred comes back from scouting from up ahead to where Wrath's tying up their horses somewhere safe,

"It's awfully quiet up ahead, I don't think they noticed us yet." Hatred says as he pulls out his knife from his back pocket, Wrath nods and he sees something in the distance, Wrath pulls his dad against the ground behind a boulder as he reaches into his pocket, flings out a knife towards the direction of what he saw. Wrath clicks his tongue as he narrows his eyes, he closes them and his Midaregami appears, he scans the area around them to see if there's anything else, there isn't so he releases his Midaregami,

"I thought I saw Misery up ahead but it was a doppelganger, they know we're here but they want to buy themselves enough time for whatever they're doing." Wrath tells Hatred, he stands still, and points up to a mountain, "They're in there, Dad, I think they broke out your parents already, and from the smell of it, there's another Nightmare in there." Hatred nods,

"I have an idea, Wrath, can you tell in Carmella's there?" Wrath nods,

"Yeah she is, why?" Hatred nods,

"Then we'll have to be careful, here's the plan..."

* * *

Pain sits down in his chair, places his hand against the armrest as he crosses his ankles, he sits there, waiting...

"I see that you've been expecting me," Hatred calls out as he enters the room with Pain. He looks up,

"I have **_brother_**," Hatred stops in front of Pain, they study each other for a split second then Hatred starts,

"What have I told you about preying against my children and anyone associated with me?" Hatred scowls at Pain causing him to laugh, he settles down with some chuckles as he shakes his head,

"You haven't changed, still have that annoying attitude," Pain rolls his eyes and rises "Maybe someone should get that out of you." Hatred narrows his eyes

"I don't plan on fighting you, so I'll warn you and Misery to draw back from your plans," Hatred warns and a sense of dread washes over him

"It's been a while Hatred, you only come here to threaten your brother but not your father?" Chaos speaks out as he enters the room, Hatred turns around

"There's a reason why I didn't come to speak to you," Chaos asks offended as he puts his hand on his peck

"Your words slice through me," Chaos sighs at his second oldest son, he then says in a pitiful tone "Maybe you ending up with that Dream was a bad idea, where's the malicious, sadistic Hatred I raised?" Chaos slithers around him, he bites on the inside of his lip

"I won't tolerate you guys speaking of my wife like that," Hatred growls out, "_I just have to buy Wrath time to get Carmella out..."_

"Is that so? Tell me something Hate, did you run off with her because you supposedly love her or because of what your lust for her could offer?" Chaos asks out knowing that strikes him at his core, Hatred clenches his fist as he screams out at Chaos,

"You know I would have died if she didn't let me _'embrace'_ her. And it was our last resort," Hatred clenches his fist as he roars out at Chaos, he laughs with his fangs emerging from his teeth, he flashes them at Hatred,

"Don't make me laugh! You know that if you both became intimate that you'd be outcast from the Nightmare Society! And she's be exiled from her home! But maybe it paid off, both of you depend on each other for survival, feed off of each others emotions and stirred some powerful beings, even for some couple of half bloods," Chaos spits out, with his hate for Love's kind giving Hatred strength, "Clarify this doubt for me will you? Do you think that Love still thinks that this as all worth it? After all, you nearly killed her-" Chaos chokes as Hatred pins him up against the wall, with his hate for his father growing,

"You listen to me you piece of shit, don't you date accuse me of that! I wasn't the one who poisoned me so when she went to treat my wounds that she got poisoned too! So shut up!" Hatred tightens his grip around his neck, Hatred's Midaregami explodes around his irises causing Chaos to smirk

"You seem to forget that my Midaregami surpasses yours," Chaos warns with venom clinging onto his words as his Midaregami blooms over his snake-like eyes making Pain's and Hatred's Midaregami to look childish, Hatred with a dead serious face, dilates his eyes back to normal. "Now get off of me," Chaos throws him off, Hatred flies against the wall causing cracks to run across its surface, Hatred falls on his side against the floor with a loud "THUMP!" Chaos stands next to Pain, "Since he's one of them, he's all yours," Chaos walks away, Pain smiles sinisterly. Hatred starts getting up when Pain kicks him in the stomach, "Get up and fight," Hatred doesn't say anything as he stares at him with hateful eyes

_"I hate you so much,"_ Hatred spits out, Pain grins

"I love you too my dead brother. Things could have been different between us, but since your sides with them, you're my enemy," Pain extends his hand out

"Dreams aren't all the same! Just like how we aren't!" Hatred yells out but then lets out a choking gasp as Pain literally has a hold on his lungs with his powers

"Any last words before I crush your lungs?" Pain questions with annoyance staining his words, Misery comes in to see if he wasn't just making up that his older brother was there. Misery stops suddenly as he lays his eyes on his brother, it's the firs time they've been face to face in eons... Hatred looks over at him

"Misery!" Hatred pleads out as Misery looks away from him, "Please! Stop! You and Pain need to get away from Ashley and stop whatever you're doing! She wants to destroy you after she kills Marshall Lee the Vampire King and his family!" Misery doesn't say anything as his brother's pleads fall on deaf ears,

"Pain-" he starts when Pain cuts him off

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" He clamps his hand together, Hatred gasps as his lungs get crushed inside of his rib cage, he falls against the ground, his face frozen with a look of a quick death on his face. Pain and Misery go over to his body to check if he's really dead or playing possum, as Misery kneels down to check his vitals, his body dispenses into thick heavy shadows and escape. Pain howls out, in disbelief that such and easy shadow clone fooled him

**_"HATRED!"_** Pain takes off to find him

* * *

Wrath and Hatred are running down the hallway with Carmella against Wrath's back. "The clone's been discovered! Carmella," she lifts her eyes up with bruises covering half of her face, Wrath stops as his dad does, "Do you think you can summon a Celestial portal back to the Tower? We don't have enough time to get out of here by feet," she nods

"I can try..." She manages to say, Wrath sets her down as she starts drawing an invisible circle on the floor, it glows faintly and a shadowy corridor appears, Wrath picks her up again and they step in. Wrath hands her over to Hatred so he can close the portal when something flies past him slicing his exposed arm, he winces as he hastily closes the portal before it gets any worst for them.

* * *

The portal appears into the Tower's hallway where Greed is, Greed stands up curious as the portal ripples before throwing up Carmella, Wrath, and Hatred. Greed jumps to help Wrath picks up Carmella from the floor, "Carmella! Goodness are you okay?!" Greed asks with concern as he feels the broken bones under her skin, she can barely open her eye to look at him

"No," Wrath picks her up carefully bridal style so he doesn't put pressure against her ribs that are cracked,

"I'll get Envy to heal you, he's the only one I trust my body to when I'm injured," he smiles, Carmella nods as a chuckle escapes her throat as she remembers all the times Wrath would come back to the house after he went _"hunting"_ with some gory injuries. "Envy!" Wrath hollers out as he starts heading towards his room. Pride's taking a nap still recovering from his depression in his room, Dustin wakes up from his and yawns. He looks around and finds his dad still asleep next to him, he wobbles his way over to him as Pride has his back towards him, he climbs onto the pillow where Pride has his head on, he gets in front of his face and throws his butt against Pride's cheek. Pride groans as wakes up, gets Dustin off of him, he sits up and hears Lust's, his mother's and Sloth's voices in a frantic tone outside of the hallway. He raises an eyebrow so he heads over to see what's going on,

"What's going on-" he starts but the wind gets knocked out of his chest as he sees the scene, Wrath looks like a deer caught in the headlights as he holds Carmella's battered body in his arms, "_Carmella!_" Pride screeches out with his voice raw, Carmella glances up and out of no where screams with fear in her voice from seeing him, Pride is about to go over as panic grips his lungs when he's held back by Gluttony, **"LET GO OF ME!"** Pride screams out as Gluttony's hold around him tightens, Love goes over to Pride,

"You can't Pride, right now her mental state isn't the best. It looks like she was injected with Nightmare Venom, and it must have been nightmares about you that kept her under... Get her out of here," she orders so Wrath takes her away, once when they leave, Gluttony let's go of Pride, he drops down to the floor on his knees with shock on his face. Love kneels down as she wraps her arms around him as he just places his head in the crook of her neck, just numb to everything.

* * *

"Yes... Feel the pain Pride..." Ashley laughs wickedly as she's looking at him from her crystal ball, she makes the image die as she goes over to her closet and pulls out a flowing dress, "We'll see each other _sooner_ than expected my favorite mistake," she puts the dress away and leaves the room singing.


End file.
